


Carry on my wayward son

by innocent_writer_14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, shower time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_writer_14/pseuds/innocent_writer_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shower time with Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry on my wayward son

You scrub the shampoo through your h/l, h/c hair. "Carry on my wayward sooooonn" You sing. As you're about to sing the next line, another voice joins you. "There'll be peace when you are done" You both sing. You smile, recognizing Dean's deep voice. 

He peeks his head into the shower. You both smile as you finish the verse "lay your weary head to reeesstt" Dean's head leaves the shower, returning when you finish, 

except this time his whole body comes in, naked, 

He looks down at you with his green eyes. His dark hair becomes darker from the water. 

water running down his solid body. Then you both loudly sing "DONCHA CRY NO MOOOOR" before breaking into laughter. He tucks a wet chuck of hair behind your ear, cups your cheek, then kisses you.

"I love ya kid" Dean half-smiles  
"I love ya too big guy" You say, smiling wide.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back bitches!


End file.
